La quatrième question
by Laemia
Summary: Il savait qu'il n'était pas convié à ce petit entretien, mais lui aussi avait son mot à dire... Second OS pour le Vaniku Day. Spoilers sur KH3D


**Genre :** Angst et, hm, Romance?  
**Pairing :** Vaniku  
**Disclaimer : **Rien à moi, blablabla...  
**Rating :** K+  
**Remarque :** **Gros spoilers sur KH3D.**

****Et voilà mon deuxième OS pour le Vaniku Day! \o/ En fait, j'avais deux idées de scénario et je n'ai pas pu me décider... Alors ça m'a pris du temps, j'ai fait les deux! ^^ (J'ai presque cru ne pas réussir à finir celui-ci avant minuit, d'ailleurs... )  
En espérant que ça vous plaise! =

* * *

_Ça s'agitait, plus haut. Dans la lumière du cœur où il était retenu prisonnier. Et ses résidents disparaissaient uns à uns, appelés ailleurs, après avoir rencontré leur invité. Ca promettait. Oh, Vanitas savait qu'il n'était pas convié à ce petit entretien, mais lui aussi avait son mot à dire… et personne ne l'en empêcherait. De toute façon, il n'avait qu'une seule question à poser…_

_La dernière._

Riku sentit que la fille qu'il ne connaissait pas s'effaçait plus qu'il ne l'aperçut. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux. Il ne savait pas vraiment si ce qu'il venait de faire – cet interrogatoire – avait une quelconque influence sur Sora, mais il avait l'impression d'accomplir quelque chose d'important, d'être utile à quelqu'un. Après l'égoïsme monstre dont il avait fait preuve autrefois en cédant aux ténèbres, ça faisait du bien. Il avait vu Roxas, et deux autres personnes dont il ignorait le nom. Logiquement, son trajet était terminé.

Et puis, le monde bascula. Littéralement.

Riku fut violemment projeté en avant sans avoir le temps de comprendre, et continua de glisser sur le sol qui venait de s'incliner –pas juste celui de l'îlot, mais toute la terre – sans parvenir à se raccrocher à quoi que ce soit.

Lorsque son corps fut plongé dans l'eau glacée, ses poumons avalèrent une gorgée d'eau salée qui lui brûla la gorge. Il tenta vainement d'émerger à la surface, mais il ne distinguait plus le haut du bas. Une pensée se concrétisa dans son esprit au milieu de tout ce foutoir : Mais que se passait-il, au juste ?

Il n'ouvrit les yeux que lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de froid étreindre sa cheville. Une sorte de tentacule sombre, encore plus gelée que l'eau qui l'entourait. Il s'agissait de relents de ténèbres !

Il se débattit du mieux qu'il pouvait mais la chose refusa de lâcher prise, l'entraînant inexorablement vers les profondeurs. Ses bras lui faisaient mal à force d'essayer de nager. Finalement, d'autres tentacules vinrent entourer ses poignets et la chute se fit plus rapide.

Il atterit lourdement sur un sol sec et sombre, se redressant sur les genoux, tremblant. Il toussa à plusieurs reprises pour tenter de déloger le sel de ses poumons. Peine perdue.

Détail étrange, il n'était pas mouillé.

Lorsqu'enfin il regarda autour de lui, il faillit s'étrangler à nouveau – de surprise, cette fois. Il n'y avait absolument rien autour, hormis l'obscurité et…

« So… » commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre brusquement.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il eut peur que Xehanort ait finalement réussi à s'emparer de son ami, mais quelque chose lui soufflait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de lui, qui se trouvait là, en face de lui. Et pourtant, la ressemblance était frappante, malgré les cheveux plus sombres du garçon et ses yeux qui portaient la marque des ténèbres.

Riku se redressa, vaguement méfiant.

« Qui es-tu ? »

L'inconnu resta impassible, comme les trois autres avant lui, et répondit à sa phrase par une question.

« Quelle est la pire des abominations ? »

Décontenance, l'argenté mis un mot à assimiler ces mots. Bien sûr, encore une question… Après cela, il pourrait sûrement repartir. Et Sora serait sauf. De plus, il savait ce qu'il fallait qu'il dise, cette fois-ci. C'était si simple, surtout dans ce cadre tout sauf rassurant !

« Les ténèbres, évidemment. »

A ce moment, l'expression de l'autre changea du tout au tout. Un immense sourire fendit son visage et son regard se mit à briller étrangement.

« Mauvaise réponse… » jubila-t-il d'une voix suave.

Il fit apparaître une Keyblade et fonça vers l'argenté qui eut tout juste le temps de parer avec Point du Jour, reculant d'un pas sous l'impact.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu… ?

-Après tout le mal que je me suis donné pour t'attirer ici, le coupa l'inconnu, tu me déçois, Riku… »

Il exerça une poussée supplémentaire sur sa Keyblade, manquant de désarmer l'argenté qui faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour rester debout. Et m…

Mais qui c'était, ce type ? Pourquoi ressemblait-il tant à Sora, et surtout… que faisait-il ici ?

« Que vas-tu vas faire, maintenant, hm ? » le provoqua-t-il.

Riku serra les dents. S'il abandonnait la lutte, c'était fichu. Tendant ses muscles au maximum, il repoussa l'arme de l'autre, qui n'eut d'autre choix que de reculer.

« Eh bien… Voilà qui est mieux ! »

Il se fichait de lui, en plus ?

Où est-ce qu'ils se trouvaient ? Dans la partie sombre du cœur de Sora ? Mais à alors, ce garçon…

« Qu'est-ce que tu es, au juste ? demanda Riku, en position de défense au cas où l'autre l'attaquerait à nouveau.

-Pas quoi, corrigea ce dernier en riant. Qui. Je suis Ventus. Enfin… Pas complètement, mais c'est un détail. »

Une partie de Ventus ? Il se remémora l'histoire que Yen Sid leur avait raconté, à lui et Sora, juste avant l'examen. Mais oui ! Tout faisait sens, d'un coup ! Le blond qui ressemblait tant à Roxas, à la surface… Et celui-ci, qui avait les traits de Sora…

« Tu es Vanitas, fit-il.

-C'est le nom qu'on m'a donné, acquiesça l'autre. Mais je ne l'ai pas choisi. »

Où voulait-il en venir ? Et pourquoi n'attaquait-il pas ?

« Quelle importance ? répondit froidement Riku. Et pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ici ?

-Pour que tu répondes à ma question. Ce ne serait pas juste que seuls les êtres de lumière profitent de ton aide, hm ? Ce serait hypocrite, étant donné ta nature…

-J'ai renoncé aux ténèbres !

-Tsss, Riku… Tu es toujours sur la voie de l'aube… Ou du crépuscule. »

Piqué au vif, le garçon se fit violence pour garde son calme. Cela ne ferait que satisfaire l'autre, et il ne voulait pas lui faire ce plaisir. Tout en lui l'agaçait, de sa ressemblance avec son meilleur ami – il avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à sa version corrompue – à ce ton narquois qu'il employait comme s'il savait tout à son sujet.

-Tais-toi, dit-il. Tu ne sais pas. Je suis derrière tout ça, désormais.

-Pas encore. »

Riku soupira. Il en avait assez.

« J'ai répondu à ta question, annonça-t-il. Laisse-moi partir, maintenant. »

Retour du sourire un peu tordu, un peu malsain, un peu sale.

« Tu n'as pas donné la bonne réponse. Alors, quelle est la pire abomination au monde ? »

Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait, au juste ? Et pourquoi devrait-il lui répondre ?

« Si ce n'est pas les ténèbres, alors je ne sais pas.

-Oh, tu n'es pas drôle, Riku ! s'exclama l'autre sans se départir de son air ravi. Sans ténèbres, pas de lumière. Réfléchis, un peu ! Ou peut-être veux-tu que je te mette sur la voie ? »

Cette fois-ci, il le sentit venir et n'eut pas de mal à esquiver d'une roulade. Vanitas repartit à l'assaut. Eh bien, si c'était ce qu'il voulait… Riku contra et tenta à son tour d'asséner un coup de Keyblade.

Ce petit jeu dura un bon moment. Ce ne fut que parades et esquives à niveau égal pendant un laps de temps indéterminable où chacun s'évertuait à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Durant quelques secondes, Riku fut pris d'un affreux doute. Ne risquaient-ils pas d'endommager le cœur de Sora en bataillant ainsi ?

Ces quelques secondes causèrent sa perte. Point du Jour atterrit à quelques mètres de là avec un cliquetis métallique qui résonna dans le vide du lieu. Lorsqu'il engagea un mouvement pour la ramasser, l'arme de l'autre lui barrant la route.

Riku fronça les sourcils, poings serrés, pendant que Vanitas le détaillait avec un petit sourire appréciateur. L'argenté eut vaguement envie de le frapper.

« Alors ? fit-il, amusé. Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé ?

-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux ! s'exclama Riku.

-Alors reste ici.

-Hein ? »

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette conversation sans queue ni tête ? Enfin, ça devait avoir un sens pour Vanitas, puisqu'il s'expliqua.

« Si tu ne réponds pas correctement, tu ne sortiras jamais d'ici.

-Parce que je ne pourrais pas, ou parce que tu ne veux pas ? » rétorqua l'argenté sur la défensive.

Il devait vraiment trouver un moyen de s'échapper… Si possible sans abîmer le cœur de Sora.

« Les deux. Si je ne veux pas, tu ne peux pas. »

Riku ne trouva rien à redire là-dessus. Il ne pouvait même pas le contraindre à le laisser remonter à la surface par la force, puisque sa Keyblade ne semblait pas vouloir revenir à lui.

Et puis, l'autre baissa son arme également, lentement, laissant le champ libre au garçon de s'éloigner s'il le souhaitait. Celui-ci n'en fit rien, suspectant un piège. Pourtant, Vanitas se contenta de le fixer sérieusement et finit par dire d'une voix douce, un peu tremblante, un peu désespérée, qui ne lui allait pas :

« Reste avec moi, Riku…

-Qu… Hein ? »

Décontenancé, il recula de quelques pas. Il en avait assez, de se sentir perdu rien qu'en l'écoutant.

« Ce n'est pas si mal, ici, tu verras… susurra-t-il en approchant d'un pas. On s'y fait, au décor. Ce n'est pas ça le pire. »

L'argenté voulut reculer, mais l'autre lui saisit le poignet avec force.

« Lâche-moi ! »

Mais Vanitas ne l'écouta pas, ne sembla même pas l'avoir entendu.

« C'est pas ça le pire… Répéta-t-il. Tu sais ce que c'est ? »

Riku ne répondit pas. Vanitas avança encore et, sans prévenir, plaqua un bras dans son dos pour l'attirer à lui. L'argenté frissonna en sentant son souffle contre son cou, glacé comme l'obscurité qui le caractérisait si bien. Prit d'un soudain regain d'énergie, il parvint à le repousser sans arme, et même à le faire basculer à terre, se positionnant au-dessus de lui, ses mains bloquant ses poignets pour l'empêcher de l'attaquer.

Sous lui, le brun eut un petit rire métallique qui se perdit dans les ténèbres.

« Et maintenant, que comptes-tu faire, Riku ? »

Même en position de faiblesse, il continuait à le narguer ainsi… Insupportable.

« Tais-toi. T'es mal placé pour faire le malin.

-Oooh. Si tu le dis. »

Il se foutait de sa gueule, en plus ! Riku décida d'ignorer ses remarques.

« Laisse-moi partir.

-Non. Reste ici. »

Ce qu'il était borné !

« Mais c'est quoi, ton problème, à la fin ? s'emporta l'argenté.

-Mon problème ? »

Sa voix se fit plus dure tout à coup et un voile de tristesse passa devant ses yeux. Riku failli le lâcher de surprise.

« Je l'ai jamais trouvé, mon problème ! cracha Vanitas. J'n'ai jamais trouvé ce que j'avais fait, ce qui clochait chez moi. »

Ce qui clochait ? N'était-ce pas évident ? Il s'agissait d'un être de ténè…

« On m'a rejeté, c'est tout, poursuivit-il. Parce que je suis ce que je suis, tout simplement. Alors, je leur ai fait du mal. C'est légitime, non ? »

Un courant glacé parcourut Riku pour mourir dans son cou. Il n'était pas d'accord, ça ne lui donnait pas le droit d'avoir cherché à détruire Ventus et ses amis. D'un autre côté, on ne lui avait pas laissé trop le choix…

Le destin était parfois cruel. Et tout à coup, Riku ne l'en blâmait plus tant que ça. Il avait toujours considéré les ténèbres comme étant le problème, mais…

« Eh, Vanitas… »

Le dénommé leva un sourcil perplexe à l'entente de son prénom.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai trouvé la réponse à ta question. Repose-la moi. »

Surpris, il mit un moment avant de s'exécuter.

« Quelle est la pire des abominations ? »

Riku soupira, considéra l'autre un instant. Ce coup-ci, il savait. Il s'était fourvoyé.

« La solitude. »

Le brun eut un petit sourire, un peu triste, un peu pas grand-chose, et puis ferma les yeux. Enfin, quelqu'un avait compris.

« Merci, Riku... »

Et, comme les autres, il s'effaça.

Sans comprendre, Riku se retrouva sur la place, debout, devant un magnifique coucher de soleil.

Où étaient-ils partis, ces êtres prisonniers du cœur de Sora ? N'étaient-ils qu'une illusion ? Juste un relent de ce qu'ils avait été ? Ou bien venait-il de les libérer ?

Il repensa à Vanitas plus qu'aux trois autres. Où qu'il était, peut-être avait-il droit à une seconde chance. Peut-être que ça en valait le coup.


End file.
